Artole
by DearestLu
Summary: Ada sebuah klub rahasia di daerah Myeongdong, Seoul. Artole, tempat yang menjanjikan segalanya. Yang Luhan inginkan hanya berhenti menjadi dirinya dan membiarkan orang lain mengambil alih. (EXO, Hunhan, Sub/Dom dynamic)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **ARTOLE**

.

.

 **warning: graphic scenes, sub/dom**

.

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah klub rahasia di daerah Myeongdong, Seoul. Letaknya di dalam hotel Lotte biarpun tidak semua pengunjung hotel tahu tentangnya. Untuk mengunjungi klub, kau harus memperlihatkan kartu member pada resepsionis. Kartu hitam seukuran kartu ATM dengan emboss emas logo naga dan sebuah nama: Artole.

.

Mendapatkan kartu keanggotaan itu susahnya bukan main. Pertama kau harus direferensikan oleh setidaknya dua anggota klub, kedua kau harus bersedia membayar biaya keanggotaan sebesar sepuluh juta won per bulan, ketiga kau harus melewati tes wawancara dengan psikolog untuk membuktikan bahwa kau tidak memiliki tujuan buruk kepada klub ini. Pencegahan infiltrasi polisi atau pemerintah, tampaknya, karena klub ini tidak bisa dibilang legal.

.

Walaupun aku cukup yakin ada seseorang berpengaruh di atas sana.

.

Aku mendapatkan kartuku bukan dengan mudah. Syarat pertama memang bisa kulewati dengan mudah atas rekomendasi Yifan dan Yixing, bahkan mereka yang mengajak terlebih dahulu. Syarat kedua juga bukan masalah, dilahirkan oleh pasangan pemilik perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Cina memudahkan beberapa hal. Syarat ketiga, sayangnya, membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku harus memakai mesin pendeteksi kebohongan dan menjawab jujur semua pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi untuk membuktikan bahwa tujuanku masuk klub hanya satu: mendapat kepuasan.

.

Bayangkan betapa memalukannya mengakui pada tiga orang asing bahwa satu-satunya yang kau inginkan dari klub ini adalah mendapatkan orang yang mau menyetubuhimu dengan liar, seseorang yang akan membisikan kata-kata kotor di telingamu dan memainkan tubuhmu seperti boneka seks.

.

Memalukan.

Tapi setelah semua itu, aku akhirnya berhasil menjadi anggota. Setidaknya semua pengakuan itu tidak sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

Aku memperlihatkan kartuku dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Walaupun Artole adalah klub rahasia dan sangat sedikit yang mengetahuinya, aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko. Resepsionis yang melayaniku, seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek, tersenyum sopan dan langsung mengarahkanku pada sebuah pintu di lobi, persis di samping meja resepsionis. Wanita itu menggunakan kartu miliknya (warna putih tanpa ada tulisan atau gambar apa pun) ke mesin di pintu lalu mempersilahkanku masuk.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke sini, tapi Yixing sudah bercerita cukup banyak hingga aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ruangan yang kumasuki itu kecil, hanya ada sebuah sofa hitam dan lift di dalamnya.

.

Aku sedikit gugup.

.

Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih kencang.

.

Aku menekan tombol pemanggil lift, hanya ada tombol untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Kamar hotel yang biasa ada di atas, sedangkan bagian basement semuanya adalah Artole.

.

Dentang lift yang tiba membuatku terkejut dan aku menghela nafas, prihatin pada diriku sendiri. Ini memang pengalaman baru untukku, tapi aku tidak seharusnya merasa takut, atau gugup. Aku menginginkan ini.

.

.

.

Yifan menjelaskan cukup detail tentang sistem di Artole. Ada banyak kamar dan aku cukup memilih salah satu, sederhana. Orang yang pertama memilih kamar bisa menentukan alat apa saja yang mereka inginkan, orang yang datang ke kamar itu kemudian bebas menggunakan alat yang dibawa orang pertama karena dengan membawa alat-alat ke dalam kamar artinya orang pertama siap menggunakan semua alat itu.

.

Orang pertama juga bebas menentukan berapa orang yang boleh masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

.

Hampir seperti ruangan chatting, hanya saja ini ruangan betulan. Dan yang dilakukan di dalamnya lebih dari sekedar mengobrol.

.

.

.

Aku memilih sebuah ruangan kosong. Tubuhku sedikit gemetar dan jariku hampir terpeleset ketika aku menunjukan kartuku pada mesin di pintu dan memasukan opsi yang kupilih malam itu. Satu orang. Karena aku bahkan tidak yakin aku akan menyukai ini. Kalau bukan karena Yifan dan Yixing yang membujukku ke sini aku tidak akan melakukannya.

.

Pintu terbuka.

.

Ruangan itu hampir kosong dan luas. Lantainya dilapisi karpet bewarna abu-abu dan dindingnya bewarna gading. Salah satu dinding ditutupi oleh cermin panjang yang membuatku membayangkan bagaimana rupaku di sana nanti. Hanya ada satu furniture, sebuah meja marmer di dekat pintu, mungkin tempat untuk meletakan 'mainan'. Tapi aku tidak membawa apa-apa malam ini.

.

Suhu di ruangan cukup dingin, membuatku ragu untuk membuka bajuku. Memberikan alasan lain mengapa aku lebih baik pergi dari sini. Tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa aku penasaran. Aku ingin mencoba Artole dan janji-janji yang disebutkan Yifan. Aku ingin seseorang yang tidak keberatan melakukan hal-hal padaku tanpa melihat statusku sebagai pewaris industry otomotif.

.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafas. Biarpun masih ada sedikit ragu, aku melepas jas yang kupakai dan meletakannya di atas meja. Berikutnya dasi. Kemudian kemeja, jariku gemetar dan berkali-kali aku kesulitan membuka tiap kancing. Ketika aku akhirnya berhasil melepas kemejaku dan meletakannya di atas meja, putingku sudah mulai mengeras. Aku tidak tahu karena tegang atau karena AC yang dingin.

.

Malu. Amat sangat malu. Aku melucuti bajuku sendiri di ruangan asing dan seseorang bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini kapan saja. Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika akhirnya aku menurunkan celanaku. Pipiku kontan memerah ketika menyadari bahwa keadaan yang kuanggap memalukan ini ternyata justru merangsangku.

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sudah terlambat sekarang. Ketika aku menurunkan celana dalamku, rasa maluku berlipat ganda. Aku berusaha tidak melihat ke cermin, berusaha tidak melihat bayanganku yang telanjang tanpa benang sedikit pun. Aku gagal. Aku melihat bayanganku, tubuh telanjang yang tidak disembunyikan apa-apa, tidak bisa bersembunyi, dan aku langsung gemetaran.

.

Takut?

.

Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sedikit, tapi aku tahu aku menginginkan ini. Kemaluanku yang mulai tegang adalah buktinya. Aku ingin melepaskan semua kontrol yang kumiliki. Malam ini aku bukan Luhan, putra dari presiden perusahaan Han. Aku hanya seorang manusia yang ingin melakukan salah satu kebutuhannya, mengikuti nafsunya.

.

Pelan-pelan aku membaringkan tubuhku di lantai, terlentang menatap langit-langit ruangan. Aku tidak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama sampai ada yang datang. Ada banyak ruangan dan semua orang bebas memilih.

.

Bisa jadi tidak ada yang datang.

.

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuatku mengernyit. Aku akhirnya memilih untuk menoleh ke samping, melihat pantulanku di cermin. Ini masih memalukan. Di ruangan yang kosong ini hanya ada aku. Aku menatap diriku lama-lama dan menyadari bahwa semakin aku malu, kemaluanku semakin tegang hingga hampir berdiri.

.

Aku…

.

…ingin kehilangan kontrol.

.

.

Tanganku perlahan menyentuh diriku sendiri. Aku ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis. Sepuluh juta won untuk masturbasi terdengar konyol Tapi aku ingin mencapai klimaks dan saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya ini, bermain dengan diriku sendiri.

"Kau menyedihkan, Lu," gumamku pada diriku sendiri, mengerang dan menutup mata ketika akhirnya aku menyentuh batang kemaluanku.

.

.

.

.

"Namamu, Lu?"

.

Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dari pintu dan aku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku. Reaksiku pertama adalah berusaha menutupi tubuhku, hal yang sulit karena tidak ada yang bisa kupakai untuk bersembunyi. Satu-satunya bisa kulakukan adalah menutupi bagian paling pribadiku dengan kedua tangan.

.

"Ada peraturan untuk tidak meminta identitas partner," ujarku dengan nada tinggi, defensif, kesal dan malu bercampur. Aku akhirnya melihat laki-laki yang baru masuk, tinggi dengan bahu lebar, kulit pucat dan rambut pirang.

.

Tipe idamanku.

.

Sial.

.

"Aku tidak meminta," ujarnya dengan nada datar, "kau yang mengatakannya."

.

Aku tahu dia benar. Tapi bukan berarti aku dengan senang hati akan mengakui bahwa aku salah. Aku masih ingin mencercanya, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak salah. Aku juga tidak salah. Tapi kemudian laki-laki itu mulai membuka bajunya dan aku berhenti berpikir.

.

Wajah laki-laki itu dingin, nyaris galak, dan sialnya tampan. Tapi yang membuatku terbelak adalah tubuhnya. Dada yang bidang dan otot yang terbentuk sempurna muncul dari balik kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya. Putingnya cokelat, kontras dengan kulitnya, dan aku bisa membayangkan diriku menggigiti bagian itu sambil bergelung manja.

.

Laki-laki itu tertawa dan wajahku terasa terbakar. Ia pasti menertawakan wajahku yang megap-megap begitu melihat tubuhnya. Aku seharusnya menoleh ke arah lain, aku seharusnya mempertahankan sedikit harga diri yang kumiliki. Tapi kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum menggoda, _sial_ , sambil menurunkan celananya dengan lambat.

.

Aku hampir melenguh karena kalau tadi aku sudah berpendapat bahwa laki-laki itu sempurna, maka sekarang aku yakin bahwa dia setengah dewa. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa tampan, memiliki tubuh bagus, sekaligus memiliki penis sebesar itu? Aku tidak yakin tubuhku bisa dimasuki monster itu.

.

 _Ah. Ah._

.

Nafasku mulai menderu dan aku mendengar laki-laki itu tertawa.

.

.

'Peraturan pertama, cantik," ujar pria itu, berjalan mendekat dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arahku. Seulas senyum di wajahnya. Aku merasa tubuhku melemah. Ingin mundur, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Ia berhenti tepat di depanku, menunduk menatapku yang terduduk di lantai. "Kau akan melakukan semua perintahku. Mengerti?"

.

Aku mengangguk, cepat, hampir tidak sadar apa yang kulakukan. Bukan kejutan sebenarnya, bukankah aku memang mencari seorang Dom yang bisa memberikanku kepuasan?

.

"Peraturan kedua," kali ini ia berlutut hingga mata kami sejajar, matanya penuh gairah dan senyumnya semakin terlihat seperti seringai predator. Ia menyentuh di antara pahaku dan aku mengerang, otomatis memajukan pinggulku agar ia bisa menyentuhku lebih leluasa. Suara tawanya terdengar sedikit menyeramkan, membasuhku dengan birahi yang membuatku berpikir aku bisa mencapai klimaks saat itu juga.

.

"Kau hanya boleh mencapai klimaks ketika aku mengizinkanmu."

.

Aku mengangguk cepat. Terserah, tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tangannya mulai bergerak karena aku sudah tidak tahan.

.

Tapi ia melepaskan tangannya dan aku mengerang keras, kecewa, dan si sialan itu tertawa lagi. Tubuhku terasa panas dan yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya disentuh, disetubuhi, terserah apa yang ingin ia lakukan tapi aku ingin mencapai klimaks.

.

Ia berdiri dan aku tidak ingin ia pergi.

.

"Tolong," ujarku lemah, memegang kakinya. Dom- _ku_. "Tolong, aku tidak tahan…"

.

Kejantanannya begitu dekat dengan mukaku dan aku ingin menjilatnya. Perutku terasa panas dan jantungku berdetak cepat tapi yang ada di pikiranku hanya aku ingin ia menyodokan penisnya ke mulutku.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, _cantik_?" Ia bertanya, lembut dan aku mengerang keras, mendongakan kepalaku. Suaranya cukup untuk membuatku mabuk dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah semua Dom seperti ini apa malam ini aku beruntung mendapat seseorang yang sempurna?

.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," suaranya masih lembut, tapi tangannya menarik rambutku.

.

"Se—semua," ujarku patah-patah, "Lakukan apa saja padaku. Lakukan semua yang kau inginkan."

.

Ia menunduk menatapku lagi. Seakan ia seorang dewa dan aku budak persembahan. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Terutama ketika ia menyeringai lagi dan menuntun mulutku ke penisnya. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar. Ini bukan pertama kali aku melakukan felatio, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasa akan mencapai klimaks dengan menghisap kemaluan seseorang.

.

Laki-laki itu menarik kepalaku lebih dekat dan aku terbatuk ketika ujung penisnya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokanku. Tapi ia tidak peduli, menahanku tetap di depannya walaupun aku harus memeluk kakinya agar aku tidak jatuh. Rasa amis memenuhi mulutku ketika cairan mulai keluar dari kemaluannya. Aku tidak pernah suka rasa cairan ejakulasi, tapi kali ini aku tidak peduli. Aku menjilat batangnya, menghisap kantung skrotum, menghisap cairan dari ujung penisnya.

.

Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh diriku sendiri tapi aku tahu aku hampir mencapai klimaks. Mulutku penuh. Aku merasa _penuh_. Dan aku membayangkan jika hanya di mulut saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika ia memasukiku lewat bawah nanti?

.

Suara mulutku terdengar menjijikan, basah. Tapi aku menyukainya. Tubuhku terasa panas, terbakar. Lalu mendadak ia menarik rambutku keras, menjauh dari tubuhnya.

.

"Tidak—ah—" aku berusaha mendekati penisnya lagi, tapi laki-laki itu menahan kepalaku,

.

"Cukup, cantik," bisiknya dengan nada lembut yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia berlutut kembali dan menjilat ujung bibirku, mungkin ada jejak spermanya di sana. Tubuhku terasa lemah dan aku merasa akan meledak. "Siapa sangka kau akan sekeras ini hanya dengan menghisapku," gumamnya, aku merasakan lidahnya di leherku. "Kau seperti pelacur."

.

Tangannya meremas penisku.

.

"Ah…!"

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Lu?" Aku seharusnya marah bahwa ia menggunakan namaku di sesi yang seharusnya anonim ini, tapi aku justru mengerang semakin keras. Tangannya memijat-mijat kemaluanku.

.

"Ah… A—" aku tidak bisa berpikir.

.

"Ya?"

.

Suaranya begitu tenang seakan ia tidak sedang memainkan kantung spermaku.

.

"Hng…" aku menggigit bibirku, tanganku tanpa sadar mencengkram bahunya. Aku begitu dekat—begitu dekat….

.

"Aku belum memberikanmu izin untuk klimaks."

.

Lalu tangannya mendadak hilang.

.

"Tidak—ah…" aku mencari tangannya, lalu menggosokan pinggulku ke kakinya. Aku tidak peduli apa, aku hanya ingin disentuh—tolong, ah—

.

"Hentikan."

.

Gerakanku terhenti. Aku ingin menangis, atau sudah menangis aku tidak tahu. Tubuhku terasa terbakar tapi aku tidak bisa melanggar perintahnya.

.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?"

.

Aku mengangguk keras-keras. Lakukan apa saja kumohon, sentuh aku, jamah aku, aku ingin klimaks, sentuh aku, _sentuh aku_ …

.

Laki-laki itu menatapku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Lama, sampai aku takut dia akan keluar pergi dari ruangan ini dan membiarkanku tergantung. Ketika dia berdiri aku mengeluarkan suara rengekan tertahan, tapi dia hanya tersenyum. Dan dia terlihat sangat seksi ketika melakukan itu. Aku bisa melihat putingnya yang mengeras, penisnya yang tegang dan basah oleh air liurku—besar dan…

.

.

"Lu, kemari."

.

Ia duduk menghadap cermin dan aku hendak berdiri untuk berjalan menyusulnya. Tapi aku mengurungkan niat dan akhirnya merangkak ke tempatnya. Aku melihat pantulannya di cermin menatapku dengan tatapan yang semakin lama semakin buas. Tubuhku gemetar dan aku sengaja menggerakan bokongku ketika merangkak.

.

"Dasar pelacur," gumamnya ketika aku sudah dekat, ia menarikku ke pangkuannya dan menggigit leherku. Tangannya mencengkram bokongku. "Kau ahli dalam memuaskan pria, ya?"

.

Aku mengerang seraya mendongakkan kepalaku agar ia bisa menjelajah leherku.

.

"Aku memberikan pertanyaan padamu," suaranya tetap tenang, tapi ia meremas penisku lagi sampai terasa sakit.

.

"Ah, tidak… ah…"

.

"Kau pelacur, tapi malam ini kau pelacur milikku," suaranya lebih rendah, aku bisa mendengar birahi dalam suaranya dan aku merasakan tubuhku dibanjur gairah. "Kau tidak sabar ingin sesuatu di bokongmu, kan?"

.

Ia meremasku lagi.

.

"Ya… ah… kumohon…"

.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu, mengisimu dengan sperma," ia berbisik di telingaku. Tangannya terasa ada di mana-mana. Aku merasakan dia mencubit putingku, meremas penisku, memijat-mijat bokongku.

.

"Aku ingin kau mengisiku, ah…" ujarku patuh, mengerang saat dia menggosokan tangannya di bagian luar lubangku, _oh aku ingin dia masuk,_ "ah—aku ingin penismu…"

.

"Pintar," dia tertawa di dekat telingaku, membuat tubuhku gemetaran karena hangat nafasnya. Tapi dia berhenti menyentuhku. Aku merengek, menggesekan kemaluanku ke dadanya, tapi dia mengangkatku dan membuatku menghadap ke arah yang sama dengannya.

.

Pantulanku di cermin terlihat begitu sensual hingga aku merasakan rasa malu yang sama mulai membakar lagi. Aku juga bisa melihat wajahnya, tersenyum di belakangku. Tangannya memeluk pinggangku, menjagaku agar tetap duduk di antara kedua kakinya.

.

"Buka kakimu."

.

Aku merengek, tidak mau. Ini sudah cukup memalukan, dan aku tidak ingin melihat betapa terangsangnya aku. Tidak ingin mengakui.

.

Tapi ia mencubit putingku dan ketika aku mengerang, lemah sesaat, ia menarik kedua kakiku dan menguncinya dengan kakinya sendiri. Aku hanya bisa meronta, ingin menangis karena campuran banyak hal. Melihat penisku di cermin, merah, tegang dan basah oleh cairan praejakulasi hanya membuatku semakin ingin lari.

.

"Cantik."

.

Aku merasa tubuhku disuntik gairah sekali lagi mendengar suaranya.

.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti ini, di pelukanku, mengerang seperti pelacur, memintaku menyetubuhimu," ia menjilat telingaku dan aku merasakan pertahananku hancur, lagi. Tubuhku menggelinjang, dan aku terbagi antara ingin bersikap lebih pantas atau memohon agar ia cepat-cepat membiarkanku mencapai klimaks.

.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Lu…"

.

Jari telunjuknya mengitari lubangku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di cermin.

.

"Kau dengar perintahku."

..

Dia tiba-tiba menarik kakiku semakin lebar dan membuat penis dan lubangku semakin terlihat di cermin. Ujung jarinya masuk ke dalam lubangku dan aku menggerak-gerakan pinggulku, tapi ia tetap tidak masuk.

.

"Ah, kumohon—" isakku, setengah kesal setengah putus asa, "Kumohon masuki aku, aku—"

.

"Kau ingin aku masuk ke lubangmu?"

.

"Ya!" dan nyaris bersamaan dengan ucapanku, jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak bisa tidak melihat bagaimana tangannya menggeliat masuk dan keluar. Lubang duburku menghisapnya. Rasanya seperti bukan tubuhku karena aku melihat lewat cermin, tapi juga tubuhku karena aku bisa merasakan bagaimana jarinya bergerak-gerak di dalamku. Lalu dia memasukan jari yang kedua. Dan sambil tertawa, ia melebarkan lubangku agar aku bisa melihat bagian dalamku.

.

Aku nyaris pingsan. Tubuhku terasa lemas tapi aku terus bergerak-gerak, tidak tahan tidak menggelinjang ketika jarinya menusuk-nusuk bagian dalamku.

.

Lalu ia memasukan jari yang ketiga dan aku tahu aku tidak akan bertahan…

.

"Ah… kumohon… ah…." Aku mengerang, tanganku mencengkram pahanya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa mencapai klimaks tanpa disentuh, tapi aku sudah begitu dekat—ahh—dan ia sudah mempermainkan tubuhku begitu lama.

.

"Kumohon! Ah!"

.

Jarinya membengkok di dalam lubangku, menyentuh prostatku. Sekali, dua kali.

.

"Ah… ah!"

.

Pantulanku di cermin, bagaimana tangannya keluar masuk lubang duburku seakan—seakan itu lubangku adalah miliknya untuk dijamah… cairan spermaku menetes dari ujung penis, mengalir hingga ke lubangku, menetes ke karpet…

.

"Kumohon! AH! AAH!"

.

.

.

Pandanganku kabur dan tubuhku kehilangan tenaga sama sekali. Semua mati rasa sesaat. Ketika pandanganku kembali fokus, aku bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu yang tanpa ekspresi, biarpun matanya penuh nafsu. Aku juga bisa melihat bahwa jarinya masih berada di dalamku…

.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kau harus menunggu izinku?" ia bertanya, nadanya tidak terdengar marah, tapi satu tangannya meremas kemaluanku sampai aku meringis kesakitan.

.

"Aku…" ujarku terbata, ingin mempertahankan diri bahwa aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan tapi sekaligus tahu bahwa aku yang Sub harus mengikuti perintahnya.

.

"Aku akan menghukummu."

.

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang ia katakan sebelum ia mengangkatku dan mendorongku ke cermin. Kepalaku tidak nyaman, kemaluanku terperangkap antara perut dan cermin. Tapi aku lupa itu semua ketika merasakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar daripada jari menyentuh lubangku.

.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin penisku, Lu?"

.

Aku merintih. Tubuhku masih terasa lemah dan lubangku terasa longgar setelah dipermainkan jarinya. Aku mengingat bagaimana penisnya di mulutku, besar, panas, dan aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa berjalan normal jika benda seukuran itu masuk ke dalamku. Tapi tanpa peringatan apa-apa, ia memaksa masuk.

.

"AAAH!"

.

Aku menjerit, meronta-ronta. Rasanya seperti dibelah dua, lubang duburku dipenetrasi begitu dalam sampai aku seperti merasakan ujung penisnya menyentuh bagian dalam tubuhku. Ia menciumi leherku dan aku hampir tidak menyadarinya karena aku merasa begitu penuh, panas—aku seperti bisa merasakan penisnya berdenyut di dalamku.

.

"Cantik, kau harusnya melihat betapa luar biasanya ini," suaranya parau, serak penuh gairah, "lubangmu menghisapku begitu kuat…"

.

Aku masih merintih. Kali ini aku yakin air mata membanjiri wajahku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia mulai bergerak, batang kemaluannya ditarik hampir keluar lalu disodokan lagi ke dalam kuat-kuat. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, menusuk prostatku— _ah_! Aku merasa penisku mulai mengeras kembali.

.

"Milikku," aku bisa mendengar ia mengerang, "tubuhmu milikku…"

.

Aku hanya bisa mengamini dalam hati karena mulutku sibuk mengerang. Jika jemarinya tadi membuatku merasa penuh, maka aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa untuk mendeskripsikan penisnya. Seluruh bagian dalamku digesek dan ia menusuk titik kenikmatanku terus menerus.

.

"Ah… Ah… Aku hampir…"

.

Spermaku mulai mengotori cermin.

.

"Kau cantik sekali, Lu," ia mengerang, menggigit bahuku, "Lubangmu menghisapku, ah… ketat…"

.

Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, penisnya yang terus menghantam prostatku, gesekan cermin di kemaluanku, atau bagaimana ia terus membisikan betapa cantiknya aku dan betapa ketatnya lubangku.

.

"Aku akan mengisimu, Lu…"

.

Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara. Ia tiba-tiba meremas kemaluanku dan aku mencapai klimaks, menjerit tanpa suara. Aku pasti tanpa sadar mengetatkan lubangku karena tiba-tiba ia mengerang di telingaku dan ia menusukku sekali lagi sebelum ia mengisiku, mengisi duburku dengan spermanya yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku membuka mata, tubuhku terasa lemas. Aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa berdiri dalam waktu dekat. Rasanya sakit-sakit di sekujur badan, tapi aku merasakan kepuasan yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

.

Setiap aku bergerak, aku merasakan ada yang menetes dari lubangku.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

.

Aku menoleh, mendapati laki-laki dengan wajah yang sekarang familiar menatapku. Sedikit tersenyum. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan dan ia terlihat bahkan lebih seksi daripada saat ia pertama masuk. Dada bidang (dan benda besar yang ternyata bisa masuk ke dalamku) dan perutnya yang terbentuk membuatku bertanya-tanya betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan partner yang seperti ini di percobaan pertama. Bahkan ketika ia sudah kembali mengenakan baju seperti sekarang, bentuk tubuhnya masih terlihat jelas.

.

Akan mengecewakan semisalnya aku datang ke Artole lagi dan malah mendapatkan partner kakek tua.

.

Aku menghela nafas. Menemukan laki-laki _gay_ dengan penis besar saja sudah cukup sulit, apa lagi yang setampan ini?

.

"Dengarkan aku, cantik."

.

Aku otomatis menatapnya, merasakan kembali peranku sebagai sub dan dia sebagai dom. Ia meraih leherku dan menarikku ke arahnya, ia lalu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan menciumku. Memakanku.

.

"Waktu yang sama, minggu depan?" bisiknya di sela menjilat telingaku.

.

"Apa?"

.

Aku tidak percaya pada apa yang kudengar.

.

"Waktu yang sama minggu depan. Set ruanganmu hanya bisa dimasuki nomor anggotaku," ujarnya, terdengar sedikit jengkel tapi juga seperti ingin tertawa. Ia memberikan ciuman singkat di bibirku.

.

Ia mengambil pulpen dari kantung jasnya dan mencoretkan enam digit nomor di telapak tanganku. Nomor anggotanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

.

"Aku akan merindukan ini," ujarnya menghela nafas sambil meremas bokongku. Aku belum mengenakan baju sementara dia sudah tampak rapi kecuali rambutnya. Pipiku memerah.

.

"Sampai minggu depan."

.

Ia keluar setelah mencium bibirku sekali lagi. Sedangkan aku masih menatap angka di telapakku dengan takjub. Sampai aku mengingat bahwa aku tidak tahu cara set ruangan dengan nomor anggota dan aku harus bertanya pada Yifan atau Yixing.

.

Mereka akan ingin tahu detil malam pertamaku di Artole.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **ARTOLE**

.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Yixing tampak begitu puas sampai aku ingin menghantamkan tinjuku ke wajah mereka. Sepasang senyum sombong dan ekspresi yang seolah meneriakan 'sudah-kami-bilang-kan' di hadapanku seperti mencemooh.

.

"Jadi? Kau akan kembali?" Yixing menggoyangkan gelas _wine_ di tangannya, cairan merah keunguan di dalamnya bergolak. Aku mengangkat bahu, tidak ingin menjawab biarpun aku tahu aku pasti akan kembali ke Artole. Tubuhku menghangat hanya dengan memikirkan partner dom-ku.

.

"Apa masih perlu ditanya?" ujar Yifan retoris, ia menatapku dalam-dalam seraya menghisap rokoknya. Aku tidak menghitung berapa batang yang sudah ia nyalakan sejak kami bertiga tiba di penthouse milik Yifan tadi, tapi pelayannya pasti sangat telaten hingga tidak ada bau rokok yang tersisa dengan kebiasaan Yifan yang lebih mirip lokomotif.

.

Aku meneguk dari gelas _wine_ milikku sendiri, enggan menanggapi mereka. Status teman sejak kecil tampaknya membuat mereka merasa memiliki hak untuk bertanya hal-hal yang pribadi dan memalukan. Biarpun mereka yang merekomendasikan Artole padaku, tidak berarti aku akan menjawab berapa ukuran penis partnerku (pertanyaan Yixing) atau berapa kali aku mencapai orgasme malam itu (pertanyaan Yifan).

.

Kami sudah mengenal masing-masing selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun, orang tua kami bersahabat dan partner bisnis. Seandainya salah satu dari kami perempuan mungkin kami akan dinikahkan. Sayangnya kami semua laki-laki, jadi obligasi kami hanya menjadi teman. _Sworn brothers._

.

"Betul juga, dia tidak akan bertanya cara set ruangan jika tidak mau datang," Yixing tertawa, mereka membicarakan kehidupan seksualku seolah aku tidak ada di depan mereka. "Luhan hanya perlu mempersiapkan hatinya jika orang itu tidak datang."

.

"Omong kosong, Yixing," ujar Yifan, menggelengkan kepalanya, "mana mungkin dia menolak _encore_ dari Luhan. Kalau bukan karena Luhan bersikeras tidak mau mencampurkan pertemanan dan seks aku tidak akan menolak kesempatan untuk bermain dengan bokongnya."

.

 _Menjijikan_. Aku mengacungkan jari tengahku pada Yifan.

.

Dia hanya tertawa sembari mematikan puntung rokoknya di asbak.

.

" _Have fun_ , Lu," ujarnya, tiba-tiba berpindah ke Bahasa Inggris. Yifan kadang melakukannya, kebiasaan karena ia mengambil kuliah bisnis di Amerika. "Kau akan membutuhkan pelampiasan di Artole dalam waktu dekat. Kudengar Paman akan melakukan merger salah satu anak perusahaannya?"

.

"Ya," aku menghela nafas, "dan itu anak perusahaan yang kuincar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya."

.

"Ayahku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk membuat cabang di Asia Tenggara," Yixing berujar dengan nada tenangnya yang biasa, biarpun karena aku sudah lama mengenalnya, aku tahu bahwa itu sebuah bentuk keluhan. "dia sudah memberikan tanda-tanda akan mengirimku ke sana."

.

"Prihatin, Yixing, Paman memang sangat ambisius. Kudengar cita-citanya menjadi perusahaan elektronik yang bisa mengalahkan Apple. Selamat berjuang." Yifan menyalakan batang rokok, lagi. "Sementara itu aku dan Luhan tampaknya belum akan meninggalkan Korea. Aku mulai merindukan Beijing."

.

Kami bertiga mewakili perusahaan keluarga masing-masing menjadi presiden perusahaan cabang Korea. Yifan yang pertama diutus ke Korea, tiga tahun yang lalu langsung setelah lulus dari Harvard. Yixing menyusul dua tahun kemudian, dan aku setahun yang lalu. Berada lebih lama di Seoul, mereka terlebih dulu tahu banyak hal tentang kota ini. Mulai dari restoran yang hanya menerima tamu reservasi di Gangnam, tempat clubbing elit tempat kami bisa menggila tanpa perlu takut wartawan, sampai Artole.

.

"Asia Tenggara tidak begitu buruk, makanan di sana enak," ujarku mencoba menghibur Yixing.

.

"Thailand punya banyak _objek wisata_ untuk gay."

.

Percayakan Yifan untuk tahu semua tempat seks di semua negara. Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengangkat gelas _wine-_ ku.

.

"Untuk kita bertiga. Wu, Han, dan Zhang."

.

" _Cheers._ "

.

.

.

.

Aku datang ke Artole pada waktu yang kami tetapkan, aku dan partnerku. Tapi berbeda dengan pertama kali, tidak ada keraguan dalam tindak-tandukku ketika datang. Aku nyaris melemparkan kartu anggotaku ke resepsionis karena ia terlalu lama membuatku menunggu.

.

Murka, itu yang sedang kurasakan. Ayahku memutuskan untuk melakukan merger anak perusahaan kami dengan perusahaan Korea. Merger saja sudah membuatku merasa kesal tapi dengan perusahaan asing, kekesalanku bertambah ratusan kali lipat. Berang, aku mengundurkan diri dari presensinya sesopan yang kubisa, karena itu yang harus aku lakukan sebagai seorang anak bukan? Menurut pada orang tua biarpun mereka membuat keputusan yang kubenci.

Aku langsung mengemudi ke Myeongdong. Aku ingin lupa.

.

.

Aku menunjukan kartuku pada mesin di pintu, memastikan identitasku dan melakukan setting ruangan seperti yang sudah dijelaskan Yixing. Aku memasukan digit nomor anggota partnerku, bersumpah di dalam hati kalau sampai laki-laki itu datang, aku akan masuk ke ruangan mana pun yang sedang melakukan _orgy_.

.

Ruangan yang kumasuki kali ini berbeda, tapi interiornya tetap sama. Lantai berkarpet dan cermin yang melapisi salah satu tembok. Aku melepas bajuku, melemparnya ke atas meja. Tadinya aku sempat ingin membawa beberapa mainan hari ini, tapi saat ini emosiku masih bergolak sampai aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku tidak ingat di mana aku menyimpan barang-barangku dan aku tidak punya kesabaran untuk mencarinya.

.

Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin. Minggu kemarin luar biasa, rasa malu dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku akan merasakan hal yang sama hari ini. Penisku lemas seakan aku di sini bukan menunggu untuk digagahi, tapi untuk satu lagi rapat dengan dewan perusahaan.

.

Brengsek, memikirkan rapat saja sudah membuat kemarahanku berkobar kembali.

.

.

Aku mendengar ketika pintu terbuka dan menoleh laki-laki yang kutunggu akhirnya masuk. Ia terlihat persis seperti minggu kemarin. Rambut pirang, bahu yang lebar, dilapisi setelan necis bewarna cokelat muda. Dan akhirnya aku merasa sedikit terangsang pertama kali sejak masuk ke ruangan, membayangkan tubuh yang besar itu di atasku membuatku ingin cepat-cepat mulai.

.

"Kau tidak membawa apa-apa juga hari ini?" suaranya tenang seperti yang kuingat, jari-jarinya yang panjang membuka bajunya. "Kalau kau tidak ada ide, bagaimana dengan tali?"

.

Aku membayangkan tubuhku diikat, tidak berdaya, tidak bisa menolak apapun yang ia ingin lakukan padaku, dan aku mengerang pelan. Itu ide yang bagus, kupikir. Dan aku mendengar ia tertawa seolah ia bisa mendengar pikiranku.

.

Begitu helaian baju terakhirnya terlepas, aku langsung mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Ia terlihat terkejut sesaat, tapi tidak menolak ketika aku mulai menciumnya, memasukan lidahku ke mulutnya. Aku menggesekan selangkanganku pada miliknya, melenguh di dalam mulutnya dan merasakan tangannya turun dari punggungku ke bokong, meremas bongkahan dagingku kuat-kuat sampai kupikir akan meninggalkan bekas.

,

"Liar sekali, cantik," ujarnya dengan nada senang, "bukankah kau seharusnya mendengarkan perintahku?" satu tangannya memilin putingku, dan aku mengerang sensual. Kemaluanku sudah mengeras, sama dengan miliknya yang bergesekan denganku.

.

"Perkosa aku," bisikku di telinga laki-laki itu. Tangannya yang berada di bokongku tiba-tiba berhenti, "Perkosa aku, kumohon. Biarpun aku bilang tidak, kau harus tetap melakukannya." Ia tidak bereaksi jadi aku kembali menggesekan kemaluanku padanya, aku mengerang di samping telinganya. "Perlakukan aku seperti barang murahan. Jangan berhenti biarpun aku memohon."

.

 _Perkosa aku._

.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia mendorongku hingga jatuh ke lantai. Aku mengernyit, siku yang kupakai untuk menahan berat sakit. Tapi aku tidak sempat bereaksi karena laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menibanku, ia menggigit leherku dalam sampai aku yakin leherku berdarah. Satu tangannya meremas batang kemaluanku dengan kasar.

.

"Kata aman?"

.

"Aah…"

.

Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan desahan.

.

"Katakan 'inflasi' kalau kau ingin berhenti, oke?" ujar laki-laki itu, menghentikan aksinya sesaat agar aku bisa memproses ucapannya sebelum ia mulai melakukannya lagi. Aku seharusnya tertawa mendengar pilihan katanya, tapi ia mulai menggigiti putingku dan otakku berhenti bekerja. Aku mengatakan 'ya' di sela eranganku. Artole bukan tempat yang akan mengizinkan kriminalitas, biarpun kami bermain _roleplay_ bukan berarti mereka mengizinkan pemerkosaan betulan. Aku harus menggunakan kata aman untuk dom-ku tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin melanjutkan.

.

Ia menarik kedua tanganku ke atas, menahan tanganku dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya lebih besar, ia lebih kuat dariku dan ia menunjukannya dengan memperlakukanku seakan aku hanya sebuah boneka. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap pahaku, menggosok kulitku yang terasa terbakar. Mulutnya menghisap putingku, kadang menggigitku keras sampai aku berteriak.

.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit-sakit. Dadaku perih. Aku merasa terperangkap di bawah tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming ketika aku mencoba menarik tanganku, membebaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya tertawa, keji dan dingin, sembari mencengkram pahaku keras, kuku jarinya menusukku. Aku merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi mata dan aku harus menggigit bibir agar aku tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

.

"Lepaskan aku," ujarku lirih, masih mencoba menarik tanganku, "kumohon…" Tapi yang kudapatkan hanya suara tawa yang keji dan jari-jari di menari di buah zakarku. Rasanya mengerikan, menjijikan, ketika aku tidak bisa menolak perlakuannya padaku.

.

"Kau akan menyukai ini, cantik," bisiknya serak, membuatku merinding merasakan nafasnya di tengkuk. Aku mencoba menggunakan lututku untuk menyerangnya, tapi ia hanya mengernyit lalu membalas dengan menekan perutku dengan lututnya. _Sakit_ , aku tidak bisa bernafas.

.

"Bajingan," ujarku keras. Ia menamparku.

.

Perih. Aku merasakan mataku berair. Aku yakin tamparannya membekas di pipiku.

.

"Tutup mulutmu," ujarnya dingin, matanya yang tajam menatapku, "mulutmu hanya berguna untuk menjilat penis." Begitu ia mengucapkan itu, ia duduk di atas dadaku, membuatku semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas. Seolah itu belum cukup, ia memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulutku.

.

"Ayo, tunjukan keahlianmu, pelacur."

.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku ketika ia menyodokkan kemaluannya ke dalam mulutku, tidak peduli walaupun aku terbatuk-batuk. Pangkal tenggorokanku yang terkena ujung penisnya terasa sakit dan aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa berbicara setelah ini, tapi ia terus menyodokku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku mendengar desahannya sampai akhirnya ia mencapai orgasme di mulutku. Laki-laki itu menarik kemaluannya dari mulutku sebelum cairannya selesai keluar dan ia menyentuhkan ujungnya ke seluruh mukaku, aku hanya bisa menutup mata, malu memikirkan bagaimana rupaku dengan sperma menghiasi wajah.

.

Ketika aku mencoba menarik tanganku lepas, berusaha memanfaatkan kondisi klimaksnya, ia hanya mencengkram tanganku semakin kuat.

.

"Percuma," ujarnya dengan nada yang tenang, seperti ia tidak baru saja mencapai orgasme di mulutku. Tangannya yang bebas mencekik leherku. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum aku membuatmu tidak akan bisa melakukan seks dengan siapapun selain aku. Aku tidak akan melepasmu sebelum penisku membekas di lubangmu, sampai kau tidak akan bisa puas tanpa diisi olehku."

.

Mataku menyipit melihat ke arahnya, mulutku terlalu sakit untuk dipakai berbicara. Tapi tatapanku seolah tidak ada artinya. Ia mundur sedikit, duduk di perutku. Aku berusaha menendang punggungnya tapi ia seperti menganggap usahaku hanya angin lalu. Aku bisa melihat seringai di wajahnya dan tubuhku gemetar bahkan sebelum ia mulai bergerak.

.

Ia menggosokkan ujung kemaluannya di putingku dan saat itu aku tidak bisa menahan erangan keluar dari mulutku. Itu pemandangan paling erotis sekaligus memalukan yang pernah kulihat. Putingku terasa terbakar dengan setiap sentuhannya. Aku merasakan penisku sendiri mengeras dengan cepat melihat miliknya menegang di atas putingku.

.

"Ah…" aku menggigit bibirku, menyesal sudah membiarkan suaraku lepas sesaat. "Hentikan…"

.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat menikmatinya,"

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, tapi aku tahu alat kelaminku menunjukan reaksi yang lain. Aku bisa merasakan orgasme perlahan datang, putingku keras—laki-laki itu yang bilang, membisikan informasi itu dengan kata-kata kotor di telingaku. Betapa cantiknya aku di bawahnya, bahwa tempatku memang ada di sana, di bawah tubuhnya, memuaskan hasrat seksualnya.

.

Aku hampir—

.

Ia tidak lagi duduk di atas perutku dan aku merasa udara akhirnya tidak lagi memusuhiku. Aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak, merasakan sedikit kebebasan. Tapi itu sebelum ia menciumku, menggigit bibirku ketika aku menolak memberinya jalan. Aku terpaksa membuka mulut, membiarkan lidahnya menjamah mulutku.

.

Mataku melebar ketika aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh anusku. Sesuatu yang besar.

.

"Tidak, tidak!" teriakku keras, meronta-ronta. Aku tahu sebesar apa penisnya dan aku tidak ingin anusku robek dimasuki tanpa persiapan, tanpa pelumas sedikit pun. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya tertawa.

.

"Jadilah anak baik dan terima hadiah dariku," bisiknya sebelum ia menggerakan pinggulnya, memasukan kejantanannya ke dalamku. Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan berteriak, tubuhku sakit seperti dibelah dua.

.

"Tidaaak…" aku terus meronta, berusaha mendorongnya pergi dengan kakiku. Tapi aku terlalu lemah, atau dia terlalu kuat, dan usahaku sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Ia menyodokku keras, kuat-kuat, dan aku merasa begitu penuh sampai aku merasa ingin muntah.

.

Ia menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat kemaluannya nyaris keluar lalu kembali menghantam bagian dalamku. Perih, perih, _perih_. Aku merasa dirobek dan aku hanya bisa pasrah, menangis dalam diam selama ia menggunakan tubuhku untuk kepuasannya. Ia terus mendesah di telingaku, memuji betapa ketatnya lubangku, betapa nikmatnya berada di dalamku, betapa tubuhku tercipta hanya untuk menjadi pelampiasan nafsunya.

.

"AAAH…!"

.

Cairan laki-laki itu mengisi tubuhku dan aku tidak pernah merasa lebih kotor daripada ini. Tanganku sudah dilepas dan aku bisa saja mendorongnya, tapi aku terlalu lelah. Pasrah. Anusku diisi dengan spermanya, perutku terasa penuh. Dan ia masih menyodokku biarpun aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya sudah melemas, lubang duburku memerahnya sampai habis.

.

Ia tidak berhenti. Sampai aku merasakan ia mulai mengeras lagi di dalamku. Aku seharusnya melawan tapi tubuhku sudah tidak bertenaga, seluruh tubuhku sakit-sakit. Aku merasa anusku mungkin sudah robek karena aku bahkan tidak merasa sakit lagi. Dengan getir aku menyadari bahwa mungkin seperti katanya, tubuhku sudah menjadi alat pemuas nafsunya.

.

Orgasmeku yang mereda dengan sakit yang kurasakan tiba-tiba datang kembali ketika laki-laki itu menyodok titik kenikmatanku. Tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan desahan dari mulutku. Partnerku menciumi leherku, menggigit jakunku. Semuanya terasa sakit tapi begitu prostatku ditusuk, aku melupakan segalanya.

.

"Aaah…" di telingaku yang terdengar hanya suara eranganku sendiri, suara nafasnya yang memburu, dan suara kulit bergesekan. Tiba-tiba pria di atasku meremas kemaluanku dan aku melihat putih.

.

Klimaksku menghantamku keras dan yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara erangannya ketika aku mengetatkan lubangku. Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan merasakan sesuatu menggelitik bagian bawahku. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan aku perlu susah payah hanya untuk membuka mata. Aku mencoba untuk bangun, duduk, dan nyaris kembali pingsan ketika melihat partnerku sedang memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubangku.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pelan, luar biasa lelah tapi bisa merasakan hangat di perutku kembali. Sial, aku bisa keras lagi kalau ia memainkan lubangku begini.

.

"Membersihkanmu," jawabannya lugas, tanpa nada macam-macam. Senyum kecil di wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan seringai yang ia tunjukan tadi. "Kupikir itu satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan sebagai balasan seks luar biasa tadi."

.

Aku menutup mataku, mengerang pelan ketika jarinya menemukan titik nikmatku.

.

"Hentikan," ujarku, menyentuh tangannya yang berada di antara pahaku, "aku lelah."

.

Ia tampak ingin berargumen sesaat, alisnya mengerut, tapi ia menarik tangannya. Aku hampir merengek ketika merasakan jarinya meninggalkan anusku. Sebagian cairan dari dalamku keluar bersama dengan jarinya.

.

"Tadi itu seks paling memuaskan yang pernah kualami," gumamnya sebelum menciumku. Aku membiarkan lidahnya masuk.

.

"Hmm," gumamku pelan. "Aku suka tubuhmu." Aku menyentuh dadanya yang bidang, turun ke perutnya yang berbentuk dan merasakan desahan ingin keluar dari mulutku. Tanganku berhenti tepat di atas selangkangannya. "Ya, Tuhan, aku tidak percaya benda sebesar ini bisa masuk."

.

Ia tertawa.

.

"Minggu depan, waktu yang sama?" tanyanya di sela cumbuan pada mulutku.

.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingin mengakui pada Yixing dan Yifan, tapi dalam hati aku berterima kasih sudah memperkenalkanku pada Artole. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang kutunggu-tunggu tiap minggu. Minseok, rekan kerjaku, berkomentar bahwa aku tampak riang akhir-akhir ini. Mendadak pekerjaanku tidak begitu buruk biarpun aku tetap harus melewatkan tiap hari dengan rapat bersama orang-orang tua kolot yang tidak bisa menerima ide-ide bisnis baru, terkungkung dalam dunia mereka yang aman dan ketinggalan zaman.

.

Hari kamis, dua hari sebelum aku akan kembali ke Artole, ayahku datang ke Seoul. Aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Melaksanakan merger Qiang Weijin, anak perusahaan kami yang memproduksi mobil-mobil sport mewah. Perusahaan yang kuincar sebagai milikku sebelum aku mewarisi kerajaan industry Han menggantikan Ayah.

.

Aku berusaha berpikiran positif. Merger belum tentu posisiku dalam bahaya. Dan aku punya sesi di Artole lusa, aku harus positif. Kalau aku menjalankan tiap langkah dengan hati-hati, perusahaan itu akan tetap menjadi milikku.

.

Sepuluh menit sebelum pertemuan, aku mengecek bayanganku di cermin ruang kerjaku. Jasku rapi tanpa kerutan sedikitpun, dasiku lurus, rambutku rapi. Aku sudah terlihat seperti seorang pewaris yang bisa diandalkan untuk memimpin perusahaan sekelas Qiang Weijin. Setelah menghitung sampai sepuluh dan mengatur nafas, aku pergi ke ruang pertemuan.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu dua kali. Menunggu hingga suara yang familiar menyuruhku masuk. Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas, dan aku membuka pintu.

.

Sesaat aku membeku melihat ayahku dan empat orang lain yang duduk mengelilingi meja. Tapi kemudian aku cepat-cepat tersenyum dan menundukan kepalaku, menunjukan sikap hormat. Langkahku terasa berat dan aku harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi agar tidak jatuh ketika aku duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ayahku.

.

Nafasku tercekat dan aku berusaha keras membuat ekspresiku tetap netral. Tapi itu sulit ketika aku menemukan, di antara orang-orang yang bersama ayahku, partner yang sudah menyentuhku dengan sangat intim. Partner yang sudah melihat sisi yang tidak pernah kuperlihatkan pada orang lain.

.

Laki-laki itu menatapku dan aku merasa tubuhku bereaksi.

.

Sial.

.

Sial.

.

 _Sial._

.

Kenapa ia ada di sini?

.

"Tuan-tuan, ini anakku, Luhan," ayahku memperkenalkanku pada mereka, dan aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala. Memaksa senyum muncul di wajah biarpun yang kuinginkan adalah mengubur diriku. Bagaimana mungkin kebetulan seperti ini terjadi? Aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika laki-laki itu ada di dalamku.

.

"Selamat siang, nama saya Luhan."

.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya.

.

"Luhan adalah calon presiden Qiang Weijin sebelum keputusan merger ini ada," Ayah menjelaskan dengan suaranya yang dalam. Aku tahu betapa berbedanya aku dengan dia. Ayahku bertubuh tinggi dan karismatik, sedangkan pujian yang biasanya kuterima hanya manis dan terlihat ramah.

.

"Tapi dengan merger ini, saya pikir bahwa seharusnya Perusahaan Oh juga memiliki calon yang memiliki kesempatan yang sama. Kita _equal_ dalam kerja sama ini."

.

Hatiku mencelos. Qiang Weijin adalah milik _ku_.

.

"Saya sependapat, Presiden Han," pria tua di seberangku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Karena itu saya membawa putra saya ke sini. Dia memang masih muda dan belum berpengalaman, tapi saya harap putra Anda bisa membimbingnya. Sehun bisa belajar banyak dari Luhan. Ini akan jadi persaingan persahabatan."

.

"Anda terlalu merendah, Presiden Oh," Ayahku tertawa. Ia tidak melihat tanganku terkepal erat di bawah meja. "Aku yakin Sehun sama baiknya dengan Luhan. Tapi bukan Anda terlalu berlebihan dengan mengatakan ini persaingan? Bagaimana pun menjadi presiden atau wakilnya tidak begitu berbeda."

.  
 _Sehun?_

.

Kedua orang tua itu tertawa, begitu juga dengan beberapa orang tua lainnya. Sekertaris ayahku dan entah siapa dari 'Perusahaan Oh'. Tapi laki-laki itu, aku bisa mengingat detil tubuhnya di balik jas yang ia kenakan, hanya diam menatapku.

.

"Bagaimana, Luhan? Kau siap untuk bekerja keras?"

.

Aku terpaksa tersenyum.

.

Lalu laki-laki itu berdiri. Rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih terang di bawah lampu ruangan ini ketimbang ruangan di Artole yang remang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

.

Tangan yang sudah pernah menyentuh seluruh tubuhku.

.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama."

.

Aku menatap tangannya lama. Tangan yang beberapa hari yang lalu masuk ke dalam lubangku.

.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama," suaraku terdengar kosong, mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyambut miliknya. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku seperti ia menggenggam kemaluanku beberapa malam yang lalu. Aku merasa mual.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **ARTOLE**

Bagian 3

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih merasa terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk. Bahkan ketika ayahku, Presdir Oh dan yang lain keluar, aku masih berharap ini semua tidak nyata. 'Berkenalan' kata ayahku. Seandainya saja dia tahu bahwa Oh Sehun sudah mengenal tubuhku lebih baik dari ayahku, atau bahkan diriku sendiri.

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa, segera menghapus ekspresi sopanku dan terang-terangan mengernyit. Aku tidak mau melihat ke arah orang itu, yang masih berdiri seperti patung biar pun pintu menutup memberikan kami privasi. Aku bisa merasakan matanya menatapku, tapi aku hanya memelototi lantai. Entah siapa yang harus kusalahkan. Bagaimana bisa nasibku sesial ini?

.

.

"Lu Han..."

.

Suaranya lirih, jauh berbeda dengan nada yang memerintahku di Artole. Aku mendelik ke arahnya, tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya. Seolah dia tidak mau menatapku. Ha. Mungkin ini terlalu banyak untuknya, mendapati bahwa pelacur yang meminta untuk disetubuhi ternyata saingan bisnisnya.

.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Qian Weijing" ujarku setenang mungkin. Aku ingin melempar vas bunga di atas meja, tapi Ayah tidak akan senang.

.

"Dan kalau kau menggunakan apa yang terjadi di Artole sebagai senjata," aku menatapnya tajam, biarpun dia masih menunduk menatap lantai, "aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyesal."

.

.

Setidaknya ia bereaksi mendengar kalimatku.

.

"Luhan, dengar..."

.

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar, menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada. Defensif. "Dan asal tahu saja, namamu juga akan sama buruknya jika kau terkena skandal datang ke klub seks."

.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun..." ia menanggapi, lirih. "Posisi kita setara. Aku tidak akan mencampurkan apa yang terjadi di antara kita dengan urusan profesional." Kontras yang tajam antara sikapnya di Artole. Aku mengerutkan kening, lalu mengangkat bahu.

.

"Setara? Aku akan menang. Qiang Weijing adalah milikku," ujarku yakin, final. Ia tidak menjawab. Aku berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke pintu, tidak memberikan perhatian lebih lanjut. "Lagipula tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita."

.

"Kecuali aku pernah menyentuhmu?"

.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

.

"Itu bukan hal penting."

.

"Cukup penting sampai kau merasa perlu mengancamku."

.

Aku membalikan tubuhku, menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya tidak menampakan banyak ekspresi.

.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Qiang Weijing."

.

"Aku tidak akan kalah," ujarnya pelan, menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang datar. Tidak terbaca. Aku mengerutkan keningku lalu berbalik pergi, lagi. Aku akan menang. Persetan dengan Oh Sehun.

.

Tanganku meraih gagang pintu.

.

.

"Lusa... apa kau akan datang?"

.

Ia masih bicara dengan suara lirihnya, seakan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mulutnya itu bisa bicara kotor dan kasar. Seolah ia orang yang berbeda dengan pria yang telah mengucurkan spermanya dalam tubuhku. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi sampai semua pikiran berjumpalitan di benakku.

.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabku kasar. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menang. Jangan kira karena aku sub, karena aku butuh didominasi, maka aku seseorang yang lemah. Aku mencegah diriku membanting pintu di mukanya, mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa reputasiku tidak akan hancur karena pria itu. Aku adalah orang yang layak untuk memimpin Qiang Weijing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan pernah bercerita bagaimana ia tanpa sengaja masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan Yixing di Artole. Seandainya itu aku, aku pasti akan memilih ruangan yang lain. Tapi Yifan hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mengatakan bahwa Yixing punya kaki yang bagus.

.

Fuck.

.

Mungkin seharusnya aku tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan untuk bertemu orang yang kukenal di Artole. Bagaimana pun Artole komunitas kecil di Seoul, tidak banyak orang yang menjadi anggota di sana. Dan siapa pun yang membayar untuk seks di Artole akan menjaga rahasianya, karena mereka pasti punya nama yang tidak ingin dikaitkan dengan skandal.

.

Yifan sering mendapatkan pasangan model dan bahkan idol, begitu juga Yixing. Kesalahanku adalah karena aku terpaku pada satu orang. Padahal yang kucari dari Artole adalah anonimitas.

.

.

Dua hari setelah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun di kantor, aku kembali ke Artole. Bukan untuknya. Bukan karena aku ingin mengulang malamku dengannya. Aku akan mencari partner lain. Kenapa aku harus berhenti seks hanya karena aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan saingan bisnisku?

.

Aku menyerahkan kartu anggotaku ke resepsionis. Ruang tunggu, lift yang familiar. Lalu aku memilih ruangan kosong. Bukan ruangan yang biasa kupakai, aku juga tidak memasukan nomor anggota Oh Sehun. Siapa pun bisa masuk.

.

Pintu terbuka dan ruangan yang menyapaku identik dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Kupikir semua ruangan di Artole mungkin memang didesain sama. Cermin besar, karpet abu-abu.

.

Aku meletakan kain satin hitam di meja. Lalu aku melepas bajuku, celana, sampai aku berdiri telanjang di ruangan itu. Aku berjalan mendekati cermin, menatap tubuhku sendiri. Kelebatan adegan dua minggu sebelumnya ketika pria berambut pirang menyetubuhiku di depan cermin bermain di dalam kepalaku. Tapi aku cepat-cepat menepisnya.

.

Di kondisi lain aku akan dengan senang hati, bahkan memohon, dia untuk menjamahku. Tapi ketika yang jadi taruhannya perusahaanku, ini persoalan lain.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas, menempelkan keningku ke cermin.

.

Saat itu pintu terbuka dan seorang pria masuk. Aku menolehkan kepala, menatap orang itu. Wajah yang sedikit familiar, mungkin aktor. Umurnya jauh lebih tua. Mungkin empat puluhan. Cukup tampan.

.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, membuka bajunya tanpa komentar. Aktor, atau model, kupikir. Karena tidak mungkin pebisnis punya badan bagus di umur empat puluhan. Aku memperhatikan bulu dadanya, turun sampai ke selangkangan...

.

Sedikit lebih tua dari yang kuharapkan, tapi aku suka apa yang kulihat. Lagipula seperti apa kata orang, lebih tua lebih berpengalaman.

.

Pria itu tersenyum seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

.

Aku bisa merasakan kasar di dagunya ketika ia menciumi tengkukku. Tangannya, besar dan halus, mengelus punggungku... meremasku. Aku melenguh puas.

.

"Apa aturan mainmu?" Suaranya dalam, berbisik di telingaku.

.

"Pakaikan penutup mataku, setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apapun dengan tubuhku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dom yang kau suka itu lawan bisnismu?!"

.

Aku ingin sekali menendang Yixing kalau saja kami bulan teman sejak kecil. Senyum sinis di wajah Yifan juga tidak membantu.

.

"Berisik," aku hanya bisa menggerutu.

.

"Dari semua orang di Artole, kau justru bertemu dengan lawan bisnis. Wow."

.

"Lawan semi partner, perusahaan kami tetap merger," aku menjelaskan, tidak sabar, memasukan kue-kue kering di atas meja ke mulutku. Kami di apartemen Yixing, tempat yang lebih aman untuk mabuk-mabukan dan bertukar informasi daripada bar.

.

"Apa dia... _capable_?" Yifan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke wajahku. Si brengsek. "Apa kau lebih kompeten daripada dia?"

.

"Dia seorang dom, bukankah berarti dia punya bakat memimpin?" Yixing mengerutkan dahi, terlihat binging.

.

"Tidak juga, tidak semua dom memiliki segalanya seperti aku," ada seringai sombong di wajah Yifan yang menghela nafas pasrah. Betapa menyebalkannya teman-temanku ini. Kenapa aku berteman dengan mereka?

.

"Dia berbeda," ujarku akhirnya, " di luar Artole dia terlihat lebih... tenang? Pemalu?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Yang jelas aku tidak akan menyangka bahwa ia liar di tempat tidur kalau melihat sikapnya sehari-hari."

.

"Wah, apa kamu selalu membayangkan bagaimana seseorang di tempat tidur sejak pertemuan pertama?"

.

" _Yifan._ "

.

"Aku hanya bercanda Xiao Lu, tidak usah melotot begitu," ujar Yifan santai, mengibaskan tangannya. "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

.

"Membuktikan bahwa aku lebih layak menjadi direktur."

.

"Terdengar mudah diucapkan, sulit dilakukan."

.

Aku menatap Yifan jengkel, siap menghardiknya. Tapi Yixing di aebelahnya tersenyum simpul dan aku merasakan kekesalanku mereda dengan cepat. Kondisiku saat ini bukan salah mereka berdua (walaupun mereka yang mengajakku datang ke Artole, jadi sebagian salah mereka juga), aku hanya sangat sial. Amat sangat sial.

.

"Tidak lama lagi Qiang Weijing akan meluncurkan produk baru. Aku hanya perlu memastikan aku memiliki ide yang lebih bagus untuk produk itu."

.

.

 **Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **ARTOLE**

.

Bagian 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam bulan sebelum model terbaru dari _city car_ buatan Qiang Weijin akan diluncurkan. Aku lebih tahu soal produk ini dibandingkan siapa pun, aku _tahu_ aku bisa membuat rencana peluncuran yang lebih bagus. Apalagi jika dibandingkan Oh Sehun yang bahkan tidak tahu seluk beluk perusahaan ini sebelum tiba-tiba ia dicalonkan menjadi Direktur, menjadi sainganku.

.

Saingan. Kata itu terasa pahit di mulutku.

.

Aku masih ingat beberapa hari setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, dengan identitasnya sebagai Oh Sehun. Nasib sial membuatku terpaksa berada berdua dengannya di lift menuju ruangan direktur di lantai paling atas.

.

"Kau tidak datang kemarin," itu kalimat pertamanya. Ia masih berani membicarakan Artole denganku.

.

Aku tertawa kecut.

.

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan datang. Kenapa? Kau menungguku?"

.

Ia menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Kau akan hidup selibat hanya karena aku?"

.

Alisku terangkat tinggi, lalu aku tertawa mencemooh. Dia sungguh menilai dirinya terlalu tinggi.

.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan kehidupan seksualku. Aku tetap bermain, hanya saja tidak denganmu," ujarku ketus.

.

Ia terlihat terkejut, lalu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud senyum itu, atau kenapa ia mengangguk. Di pikiranku saat itu hanya semoga lift cepat berhenti agar aku tidak lama-lama terkurung dengannya. Begitu pintu terbuka, aku nyaris berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin. Kemejaku harus disetrika sampai licin, tidak ada kerutan, bagian kerah sebelah kanan dan kiri harus sama persis. Dasi yang kupakai panjangnya harus sama setiap hari, menggantung tepat di tengah leherku. Jasku harus sempurna, rambutku harus sempurna. Tidak boleh ada satu pun helaian yang keluar dari jalurnya. Penampilanku tidak boleh bercela.

.

Butuh beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya aku puas dengan penampilanku. Tapi ketika aku mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku, aku tahu aku sudah mengawali pagi ini dengan benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia melihatku terus.

.

Aku berusaha tetap mengontrol wajahku agar tidak terlihat terganggu dengan sikapnya. Hampir setiap hari sejak aku mengetahui identitasnya, aku harus bertemu dengannya dalam rapat.

.

Direktur Qiang Weijin yang sekarang akan pensiun, dan bersamaan dengan itu perusahaan ini akan disatukan dengan perusahaan otomotif dari grup Oh. Setelah kedua perusahaan resmi bersatu, akan segera diluncurkan _city car_ dari merek yang baru ini. _Limited edition_ , mahal, ekslusif, glamor, hanya dibuat 200 unit di Korea Selatan. Proyek ini seharusnya milik Qiang Weijin, tapi karena penyatuan proyek ini jadi dilakukan dua perusahaan.

.

Karena ini juga aku jadi harus sering bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

.

"Luhan- _sshi_ ," suaranya yang tenang memanggilku. Aku mengerang dalam hati, mengutuk takdir yang memberiku kesialan bertubi-tubi.

.

"Ya, Sehun- _sshi_?"

.

Kuharap suaraku cukup terdengar mencemooh.

.

Oh Sehun mengamatiku, seakan ia berusaha menerka apa yang ada di kepalaku dulu sebelum berbicara. Hah. Sejujurnya aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja ia berada di posisi yang mengancamku. Dan dia pernah melihat sisi terlemahku. Dia factork yang tidak bisa kutebak dan keberadaannya membuat kepalaku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, mengira-ngira. Apa taktiknya, apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk merebut posisi yang seharusnya milikku.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk pemasaran projek ini, Luhan- _sshi_?"

.

Ia tersenyum, mengolok-olokku. Brengsek.

.

"Aku punya rencana yang sangat jenius, Sehun- _sshi_ ," ujarku manis, penuh racun, "sayang sekali kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat rencana yang lebih bagus dariku."

.

Ia tertawa. Berani-beraninya.

.

Sehabis rapat usai aku membuka lagi semua dokumen rencanaku. Aku akan memastikan semuanya sempurna. Rencana rancanganku yang akan diterima. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku lebih kompeten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke Artole setiap aku merasa sesak di kantor. Aku butuh melepas semuanya, butuh melupakan segalanya. Artole, biarpun menyisakan pengalaman yang buruk karena mempertemukanku dengan Oh Sehun, adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri. Aku hanya perlu menyiapkan ruangan, seperti yang dilakukan semua sub lain di Artole, lalu menunggu seorang Dom memasuki ruanganku.

.

Tidak perlu mengobrol banyak soal batasan karena aturan Artole jelas: sub menyiapkan alat yang ia ingin pakai di meja, selain itu tidak ada lagi alat yang boleh dipakai Dom.

.

Dua kali aku mendapat pria yang cukup tampan, model kukira. Sekali aku mendapat pria tua mesum yang membuatku bersyukur aku membawa penutup mata. Sekali aku mendapat seorang atlet, wajahnya tidak atraktif tapi ia memiliki abs terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Stamina seorang atlet terbukti bukan hanya di lapangan. Aku menghabiskan malam paling panjang dengan berkali-kali dibuatnya orgasme.

.

Aku berharap malam ini partnerku atlet lagi.

.

Ruangan yang kupilih masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Cermin besar, karpet abu-abu. Aku tahu ada beberapa ruangan yang menyediakan tempat tidur, rantai yang menggantung di langit-langit. Tapi untukku ruangan yang kosong ini cukup. Aku tidak mau merasa nyaman di tempat tidur, tapi aku juga belum mau tergantung dari langit-langit. Mungkin nanti, suatu saat.

.

Aku meletakan kain hitam di meja. Ketika aku tidak bisa melihat, aku lebih bisa melepas kontrol. Duniaku mendadak hitam dan aku bisa melupakan segalanya selain rasa nikmat di tubuhku.

.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku terangsang.

.

Aku melucuti bajuku, membiarkan semuanya jatuh ke lantai. Setelah semua terlepas, setelah tidak ada lagi yang menutupi tubuhku, baru aku mengambil bajuku dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Ada rasa yang menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa aku berada di posisi yang lemah, telanjang dan melipat baju seperti seorang pelayan, dan seseorang bisa saja melihatku.

.

Batang kemaluanku mulai mengeras. Aku bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalar dari perutku. Aku meremas penisku beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya aku turun ke lantai, merangkak ke tengah ruangan. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, betapa aku terlihat _murahan_ , menggoyangkan pantatku, menggoda pria imajiner. Tidak ada orang lain, tapi apa yang kulakukan membuat penisku semakin keras.

.

Aku akhirnya duduk di tengah ruangan, memijat kemaluanku lambat-lambat, menunggu. Setelah beberapa kali, menunggu tidak lagi jadi sesuatu yang menegangkan.

.

.

.

Tidak terlalu lama sampai seseorang masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Aku merasakan adrenalin mengalir, antisipasi. Tidak lama sampai apa yang kurasakan berganti seratus delapan puluh derajat.

.

"Akhirnya aku memilih ruangan yang benar."

.

Yang berdiri di dekat pintu adalah sosok familiar. Bahu bidang, rambut pirang.

.

Sialan.

.

.

"Keluar," ujarku ketus, "Pilih ruangan yang lain." Aku berusaha menyilangkan kaki menutupi bagian privatku. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana matanya mengamati setiap senti tubuhku.

.

Seperti tidak mengidahkan kata-kataku, ia justru membuka bajunya.

.

Aku khawatir aku akan meledak. Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan saat ini dibandingkan menghantamkan tinjuku ke rahangnya, menendang perutnya sekuat tenaga. Aku merasa bisa membunuhnya kalau ia tetap tidak mau enyah dari pandanganku.

.

"Pergi," ujarku kasar, tubuhku gemetar menahan marah, "pergi, selagi aku memintamu baik-baik."

.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Kemeja yang ia pakai dijatuhkan ke lantai, dan ia menurunkan celana bahan yang ia pakai. Aku bisa melihat setiap bagian tubuhnya, dadanya yang bidang dan otot perutnya yang keras.

.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau inginkan?" aku memijat pelipisku, kepalaku sakit. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan. Apa ini rencananya mengalahkanku? Menggauliku sampai aku menyerahkan posisiku? Membuatku berpikir bahwa aku lebih rendah darinya?

.

.

"Kupikir hanya ada satu alasan kenapa aku berada di Artole," jawabannya lirih, disertai senyuman tipis. Seolah dia bukan orang yang pernah memanggilku pelacur sambil menusuk prostatku.

.

"Ada banyak ruangan lain."

.

"Aku tidak ingin menyentuh orang lain."

.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ia tidak akan pergi, kecuali aku juga pergi dari sini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia menginginkan tubuhku tapi mungkin aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini.

.

"Baiklah," ujarku hati-hati, "tapi dengan satu syarat."

.

Ia mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

.

"Untuk rencana peluncuran produk yang akan dipakai, kau harus mengalah. Rencanaku yang akan diterima." Aku tersenyum puas. Dia tidak akan menyetujuinya. Ia tahu bahwa kompetensi—

.

"Baiklah."

.

"Apa?!"

.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan rencanamu yang diterima."

.

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Sesaat aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa menatapnya takjub dengan mulut menganga. Aku pasti terlihat seperti idiot. Tapi kemudian dia maju mendekat dan aku sadar bahwa aku harus bereaksi.

.

"Kau—bohong."

.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan menepati janjiku," ujarnya dengan tatapan serius. Tapi ada tarikan di sudut bibirnya yang membuatku berpikir bahwa ia punya rencana. Aku tidak tahu apa rencananya, tapi aku tahu dia pasti punya sebuah rencana. Dia tidak berada di posisi yang dirugikan.

.

Aku sibuk berpikir sampai tidak menyadari ketika ia tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanku. Tangannya menyentuh leherku dan ia membawa kepalaku mendekat, hendak menciumku. Aku menghentikannya sebelum bibirnya menyentuhku.

.

"Kalau kau sampai berbohong—"

.

Bibirnya menyentuhku. Ia menghisap bibir atasku dan sesaat rasanya otakku berhenti bekerja.

.

Aku menyerah.

.

"Penutup mataku," ujarku susah payah di sela usahanya melumat bibirku.

.

Ia mundur.

.

"Kau mau menggunakan _blindfold?_ "

.

"Supaya aku tidak perlu melihat wajahmu," ujarku jengkel. Ia ingin seks, maka aku akan memberikannya. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama mengobrol. Kami bukan teman. Ini hanya transaksi bisnis, sekaligus kenikmatan birahi. Itu saja.

.

Ia berhenti.

.

Aku berdecak tidak sabar dan akhirnya berdiri, mengambil kain hitam dari atas meja dan mengulurkannya pada pria itu. Oh Sehun tidak mau mengambilnya.

.

"Aku tidak mau kau berpura-pura bahwa yang sedang bersamamu bukan aku."

.

Demi Tuhan.

.

Aku menarik tangannya dan memaksa meletakan kain itu di sana. "Tubuhku lebih sensitif ketika aku tidak bisa melihat. Cepat mulai! Dan jangan lupa janjimu."

.

Ia terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya bergerak. Akhirnya. Ereksiku sudah lama hilang sejak ia masuk. Malam yang seharusnya penuh kenikmatan justru memberiku banyak masalah. Seharusnya aku melupakan semuanya tapi ia mengingatkanku pada hal-hal yang seharusnya kulupakan malam ini.

.

.

Ia bergerak lambat ke belakangku. Ia mengelus pundakku, lalu jarinya menelusuri tulang punggungku sebelum akhirnya ia meletakan kain di depan mata, dan mengikatnya di belakang kepala. Nafasku terhenti, duniaku hitam. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menggerayangiku, mengelus perutku, berhenti di pinggang. Nafasku tercekat sekali lagi ketika aku merasakan sentuhan di celah antara bokongku.

.

Hanya sekilas. Lalu aku merasakan tangannya di pundakku, menekanku hingga aku turun ke lantai, duduk. Aku bisa merasakan tekstur karpet di kulitku.

.

Lalu tidak ada apa-apa. Semua sentuhannya hilang. Aku berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku, tapi aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Jangan-jangan ini triknya, membuatku lengah lalu meninggalkanku dengan ereksi dan mata tertutup.

.

"Oh Se—"

.

Tangannya menyentuh lututku. Aku terlonjak, terkejut, tapi kemudian aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya, apa yang ia lakukan. Aku hanya bisa merasakan sentuhan pada kedua mata kakiku. Naik ke betis, lutut, paha…

.

Aku merasakan sentuhan di pahaku semakin masuk, semakin dalam… Lalu pahaku diremas. Tidak sakit tapi cukup memberikan sensasi yang merangsangku, sedikit. Aku tidak sabar menunggu sentuhan itu naik hingga menyentuhku. Kedua pahaku masih diremas-remas, semakin naik, naik, dekat dengan kemaluanku… lalu hilang.

.

Aku melenguh kecewa.

.

Tiba-tiba sentuhan itu berpindah ke dadaku. Aku tersentak hingga jatuh, punggungku menyentuh karpet. Aku mendengar suara tawa lirih. Sentuhan itu kembali ke putingku. Tubuhku menggelinjang ketika merasakan bagaimana putingku ditarik, dipelintir dan aku hanya bisa mencengkram karpet. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pusarku, _lidah_ , naik ke dadaku lalu menjilat putingku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana lidahnya memainkan putingku, _mengulum_ dadaku seperti permen..

.

"AH—" ia menggigitku. Seolah itu belum cukup, aku merasakan sentuhan di putingku yang lain. Nafasku memburu. Aku hanya bisa mengerang merasakan sensasi di kedua putingku, basah, dipelintir…

.

Mulutnya naik ke leherku. Tapi aku masih merasakan kedua putingku dimainkan. Aku merengek, mengangkat pinggulku. Aku ingin disentuh—aku yakin penisku sudah berdiri tegak sekarang.

.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Oh Sehun mengerti atau ia juga sudah tidak sabar. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan pahaku kembali diremas. Aku mengangkat pinggulku berkali-kali. _Sentuhakusentuhakusentuhaku_ —

.

Aku menahan nafas ketika aku merasakan ia membuka kakiku. Ia membuatku mengangkang, terus memaksaku membuka kakiku. Aku berusaha melawan, tapi aku tidak punya tenaga. Ia membuka kakiku dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupaku. Aku bisa membayangkan ia berada di antara kedua kakiku, aku bisa membayangkan ia menatap sepuasnya bagianku yang paling intim. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana tatapan penuh nafsunya menelusuri penis, buah zakar, anusku…

.

"AH!" sesuatu yang basah menyentuh skrotumku. Aku menggerak-gerakan tubuhku, berusaha menghindar. Ia mengulumku skrotumku, menghisap, lalu penisku diremas-remas dan aku mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan.

.

"Oh Sehun—hentikan," pintaku lemas. Tapi aku tahu itu sia-sia. Aku merasakan mulutnya membungkus kemaluanku, aku merasakan jarinya menggosok lubangku. Aku meronta-ronta, tapi ia menahanku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa lari dari kenikmatan yang membuat kepalaku berkabut.

.

Sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangku.

.

Jari Oh Sehun ada di dalamku.

.

Jika biasanya sensai dipenetrasi sudah membuatku tidak bisa berpikir, kali ini aku seperti dibuatnya gila. Aku bisa merasakan jarinya menggeliat di dalamku, menggosok-gosok dinding anusku. Lubangku semakin lebar ketika dimasuki lagi, _jari kedua_. Dan kali ini ia melebarkan jarinya di dalamku, menekan-nekan bagian dalamku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana ada sesuatu yang menggeliat _di dalamku_ , lalu ia memasukan jari ketiga dan gerakannya berubah. Bagian dalamku ditusuk-tusuk sampai—

.

"Aaah…" aku melenguh. Titik kenikmatanku ditusuk dengan keras hingga aku merasa hilang kesadaran sesaat. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia menyodok prostatku beberapa kali lagi. Aku merasa seperti akan meledak. Sekali lagi aku merasakan prostatku dihantam lagi, tapi kali ini bersamaan dengan hisapan di kemaluanku. Aku berteriak dan tubuhku lunglai ketika sperma keluar dari batangku.

.

.

Nafasku tak karuan. Aku baru menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika ia mengeluarkan jarinya. Sesuatu yang lebih besar menyentuh lubangku. Aku melenguh, meminta belas kasihan, tapi sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa, anusku kembali dimasuki. Aku merasakan air mataku menggenang. Aku merasa penuh, ketat.

.

Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana penisnya menggesek dinding anusku. Aku mendengar nafasnya yang memburu di atasku. Nafasnya panas di leherku. Paha kiriku dicengkram, putingku dipelintir. Aku merasa disentuh di mana-mana, sentuhannya di mana-mana, seperti ada banyak orang yang mengelilingiku dan menggerayangi setiap bagian tubuhku.

.

Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi.

.

Aku masih bisa merasakan penisnya di dalam tubuhku, titik kenikmatanku kembali dihantam, lagi dan lagi. Kepalaku berkabut, aku tidak bisa berpikir, semuanya kabur. Ia menyodokku sekali lagi sebelum aku merasakan panas di dalamku, aku merasakan cairan memenuhi lubangku.

.

Lalu semuanya hitam.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


End file.
